Shadows Between the Sky/Transcript
The transcript for Shadows Between the Sky in the ''Deathwish storyline by EternalBlaze and Interceptor7.'' ---- The camera is next to the characters, as if the player was physically right next to them, falling out of the teleporter as well. They are all gasping for breath, as the bullets made them weak and took most of their stamina. Tank: I'm... gonna... get... that... son of a bitch... Nikolai: Just make sure you save some for us, right Tak? Takeo is silent, as he is most of the time. He is staring at the ground with a solemn look on his face. No one can tell what he is thinking. Tank: Tak? Yo, what's up with you? Takeo: I have been defeated by the enemy... Tank: Oh, god. Not this, Tak. We just have to find that crazy-ass Nazi and kill him and we can regain your so-called honor. Takeo: You don't get it, you foolish American dog. I cannot regain my honor after I have been shamed in defeat, unless if I kill myself. I'm not like the rest of you, and I never will be. I must honor my tradition! Tank takes a few moments to think about this, but is at a loss of words. Nikolai joins in. Nikolai: For god's sake, Takeo, we don't have time to think about honor! Richtofen is on the run and he's mentally insane; we don't even know what he'll do next! Takeo turns away from Nikolai and faces Tank. Takeo: Do you still have that knife, Tank? Tank, who nods, accepts that Takeo must do his duty. However, he has no remorse, as it was Takeo's decision to take his his own life. Tank: I just hope you know what you're doing, Tak... Takeo takes the knife given to him. He is about to perform a quick method of seppuku, or the ritual suicide done by Samurais (or followers of Bushido) if shamed in defeat. He kneels down on the ground as Nikolai and Tank watch him. Briefly, he stabs in knife deep intp his lower chest. Moments later, he is dead. Tank: I'll miss you, Tak... Nikolai: It was his decision, Tank. There was nothing you could have done. Tank: There was; I just chose not to stop him. He wouldn't have forgiven me. There is now silence... An ominous silence. The two sense that it is not the end for the dead friend. Tank then spots a yellow beam coming from the sky. Tank: What, what's that? The beam comes down and shines on Takeo. From his body, a few wisps fly up through the beam and disappear through the clouds, where there are now shadows. About a minute later when all wisps are gone, Takeo's body quickly decays to the skeleton, where then it eventually forms into dust. Demonic Announcer: Your friend made his decision and therefore, you shall be rewarded. Nikolai: You again! I should have known it was you who possessed the Jap! Demonic Announcer: Let me finish. Your friend's sacrifice was not my choice; it was his choice. I wasn't part of anything that happened after Tehran. Therefore, you shall be rewarded for your suffering. Tank: Oh just fucking say what you're going to give to us already! Demonic Announcer: Your reward will not be given to you just yet. You both will find it in the distant future. For now, part of my reward will be to teleport you to where Richtofen went. It seems as if the teleporter is getting rusty; he should work on it some time. Tank: He won't be able to fix it with a bullet in his forehead and a snapped neck. Demonic Announcer: I see revenge is on your mind. Nikolai: Revenge isn't the only thing! I haven't had any vodka since we were at that Soviet launch facility! Demonic Announcer: Right then... Off you two go... The screen goes black and the sound of the teleporter goes off. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Interceptor7 Category:Deathwish Category:Non-Canon Category:Transcripts